blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Rangers are the specialists of ranged archery attacks. Under the grace of the Sylphs, Rangers present swift movement in any situation of battle. Most of their skills are based on preventing enemies' attempt of melee approach. The Sylph's mystic power is their source of their abilities. After Awakening, they can wield the Kamasylven Sword to use melee type attacks. Play Style There are few as adept at striking fear into the hearts of their foes from a distance, as those who bear the title of Ranger. The blinding speed at which they can unleash a slew of deadly arrows is often all it takes to scatter and break any who stand in their way. Ranger is a DPS class meaning she has very strong single target damage abilities. Even simple bow attacks deal good damage. If you have enough skills to kite and avoid attacks you can be serious threat to other players in PvP. While they certainly have skills in the event opponents do make it close, their most damaging abilities are best suited for mid range combat. Ranger has some Area of Effect skills that allow her to stun groups of enemies at a time. This makes them equally good in PvE, and reasonably forgiving as long as you play to it's strengths. Controlling enemies is one of the most important aspects of being a ranger. As it was said above there is a special stunning skill which can control enemies, but it’s not the only way to do it. There is one more way to control opponents – use kicks. Kicks make enemies feel dizzy. This effect is like a stun but when you hit enemy once more the dizzy disappears. This may help you to increase distance if enemies come close. Not everyone will find Archers to fit their style of play due to the nature of kiting, but those who stick with it will find there is decent growth for expert level play. History The Last Present from the Goddess Show Spoiler In the beginning of time, before the time of recorded history, a sacred tree settled its root at the highest place of the forest. Goddess Sylvia came down with the spirits of nature, gave the name of "Kamasylve" to the tree, and conceived life from the energy of the sun and moon. The land beneath the tree was soon called Kamasylvia. The goddess bore twins. The child resembling the sun was named Ganelle, and the child resembling the moon was named Vedir. While nurturing her own children, the goddess one day ascended back to the sky after sealing her will to Kamasylve, the sacred tree. The children established a civilization and prosper under the protection of the spirits and the sacred tree. The power of Kamasylve was abundant. The descendants of Sylvia took advantage of it as much as they could. Indulged in abundance and cornucopia, they became lazier day after day. One day, the dark spirits who were after the power of the sacred tree ravaged Kamasylvia.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6889/ The war was devastating. The lethargic children of Sylvia were unable to protect themselves, and the burden of defending the land fell solely on Kamasylve, at least until the goddess reappeared. Having consumed all its energy in defending the land of the goddess from the dark spirits, the tree went into a long hibernation, leaving some of its oldest branches to Ganelle and Vedir. After long studies, Ganelle and Vedir discovered that the branches could be turned into the Kamasylven Sword with the power of the spirits, and they learned the art of the Kamasylven Sword. Moreover, they collected and shared the remaining branches with their kinsmen and taught them the art of using the power. This is how the "Rangers", a standing army of the guardians of Kamasylvia against invasions, was established. There were several more invasions seeking the dormant Sacred Tree's power afterward, and the Rangers kept improving their archery in order to establish an even more efficient way of defense. They also diligently studied and developed the art of the Kamasylven Sword.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6890/ The argument between Ganelle and Vedir over how one should utilize the Kamasylven Sword arose around this time. Ganelle, a descendant of the sun, pursued the harmony and commune with the sword's spirit, whereas Vedir, a descendant of the moon, wishes to make the spirit succumb and have control over it. The dispute between the two led to a civil war within the Ranger group, which eventually caused Kamasylve the Sacred Tree to be awakened to witness the blood-swept land of the goddess. Expressing deep sorrow for the fierce conflict of its descendants over its power, the goddess-laden Kamasylve completely shut down all the power to its branches. Upon this incidents, the descendants of Ganelle stayed in Kamasylvia, protecting the temple erected upon the sacred tree, while the descendants of Vedir ventured out in search of the origin of a new power, causing a schism between the two clans. Kamasylve, the Sacred Tree, decided to share its mysterious power only to the chosen ones in order to prepare itself for future invasions, and also to prevent future violent conflicts within the clan. The chosen one to receive this special gift from the Mother Goddess shall have an excellent grasp of martial arts as well as strong physique and mentality. Before going back to a long hibernation, Kamasylve left the following message to its descendants: "Only those who commune with the spirit and control themselves shall fully inherit the power of Kamasylve."http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6891/ Skills The ranger's pre-awakened skillset is a combination of martial arts, often utilizing her dagger sub-weapon, and ranged longbow skills. Her awakened skills are all close range or mid range AOE, usually focused in front of her. She has a number of flow skills to switch between her awakened and pre-awakened forms, utilizing close, mid and long range depending on the situation, and often changing rapidly between all three to suit the flow of battle. Show Spoiler Pre-Awakened (Longbow) Ranged Melee Passive Flow References Category:Classes